


马路天使（WIP）

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skater!Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	马路天使（WIP）

**▷Play**  
  
“佩珀，帮我办件事。”  
  
“现在是早上六点，托尼。”  
  
“恰恰证明了这件事的重要性——我精心策划了一整个通宵！我的整个后半生都悬在这上面了——”  
  
“别废话，给你三十秒。”  
  
“我们得把公司楼下、公司马路对面的广场、还有隔壁库伯联盟学院门口的空地都买下来，扩建总部，首层必须要是一个30000平方尺左右的集中管理式员工餐厅，二层配有泳池、桌球室和VIP放映厅——”  
  
“托尼，我非常不想说这句话，愿上帝能原谅我一时无礼：请你以后还是把通宵的精力花费在随便什么人的双腿之间吧，非常感谢。”  
  
**▷A-Side**  
  
巴奇围着他转悠，嚷嚷着要帮忙，卫衣上的兜帽随着他的动作一抖一抖。史蒂夫十分感动并拒绝了他。萨姆半跪在水泥地面上，小心翼翼地扒下史蒂夫右脚上的袜子，那底下的脚踝肿得像个生气的小河豚。冰冻的矿泉水瓶子直直贴上去，逼得史蒂夫嗞地吸气，搭在萨姆脑袋上的右手一攥，差点把对方薅成斑秃——如果萨姆还有头发的话。  
  
“可不能恩将仇报啊，队长。”萨姆腾出手来敲他一下，“坐一会儿，我们打车送你回去。”  
  
“不要，”史蒂夫一听说要花钱，原本就惨白的脸色更白了，“这才几站路啊。”  
  
“你是想花区区一个小时的工钱打车回家，让凉丝丝的空调和电台音乐暂时抚平你的脚伤，还是让这边的不高兴先生怨声载道地驮着你搭地铁？”萨姆用手肘指了指满脸写着不爽的巴奇，“兄弟，我可是在好心地帮你减少你被巴恩斯数落的总时长。”  
  
“我和这家伙住在一起！我注定被他念到圣诞节！”史蒂夫垮着脸，心虚地抬起眼睛瞟了一眼他气势汹汹的室友。目光收回来时，有什么熟悉的轮廓在远方一闪而过，他急忙定住视线，调整焦距去搜寻，果不其然，史塔克正从广场的另一头路过，一手一杯咖啡，胳膊底下夹着装糕点的牛皮纸袋，一边朝史蒂夫他们探头探脑，一边假装自己在认真赶路。那同手同脚的模样可真别扭。  
  
巴奇顺着史蒂夫忽闪的视线望去，和史塔克瞪了个对眼。史蒂夫眼睁睁地看着棕发男人缩了缩脖子，顺带紧了紧怀里的食物袋子，在他眼皮子底下小步跑着溜走了。“啧，”他的好友在他的注意力范围之外啧舌道，“这几天我和小娜帮你看着点儿场地，省得他沾沾自喜，以为你终于被他逼走了。”  
  
“对，对。”史蒂夫呆呆地看向史塔克消失的方向，活动着自己紧绷的咬肌。  
  
“我现在理解你的心情了，史蒂夫，你看他刚才盯着我的样子，恶狠狠的，不知道的还以为我泡了他喜欢的妞还是咋地。有些阔佬就是有领地和财产意识问题，习惯了把东西据为己有。但像我们这样有是非观的年轻人，连同我们脚下这块自由的广场，是不会轻易被他蛊惑收买的。”  
  
“是，是。”史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，没坏的那只脚不安分地踢着路边的石子。  
  
“总而言之，你可以放心把一切交给我，还有小娜。保证让史塔克见了我们就绕路。你好好养伤，等脚好了，把你最好的装备拉出来遛遛，让这深陷中年危机搞不好还有二型糖尿病的办公室死宅开开眼。”  
  
“没错，巴奇，你说的都对，”史蒂夫象征性地拍了拍对方的手臂，“扶我起来。回家。”  
  
巴奇认命地捡起两人的滑板，勉强系上背带，顺道把萨姆的滑板踢到对方脚边，“唉，我真是个好人，”他长叹一声，借起身的力道将史蒂夫从肩膀处一把捞起，将就着稳住那比自己矮上许多的金发小子，深一脚浅一脚地挪动起来，“萨姆，我们走了，短信联系啊！”  
  
萨姆一手抱着滑板，一手尴尬地拎着沾了史蒂夫的脚汗的矿泉水瓶子，终于没忍住朝长发男孩的背影喊道：“巴恩斯，你是不是傻？”  
**  
▷B-Side**  
  
别说托尼是个记仇的人——他连事儿都记不住，又要怎么记仇？你把他惹急了，他当场就发火，发完了拂袖而去，下次见面时甚至不一定能认出你的脸。想要在托尼·史塔克的看不顺眼名单上排个位，怕是比在高峰时段的网红餐车上买个龙虾卷都难。基于这个大背景，史蒂夫·罗杰斯用短短的十分钟就做到了，这件事往小了说都值得纽约时报一场深入采访。  
  
归根结底，托尼记仇、巴奇变傻、史蒂夫扭伤脚的导火索，都是史塔克工业下城区新总部对面小巷里的玛丽安妮咖啡店。香浓的南美咖啡豆，细腻柔软无添加的奶泡，支持手机付款和预点单的收银台，还有卖相欠佳但味道绝赞的老式糕点，在史塔克工业总部搬家的第二天就俘获了托尼的心，甚至让他暂时忘记了驱车从上城挤到下城来的一肚子怨气。这些怨气，无独有偶地，被转嫁在了滑板踩得飞快的史蒂夫身上。  
  
“唉哟我的天，”托尼在金发滑板小子的急刹之下抽身后退，成功避开了被滑板碾过脚背的悲惨命运，但他握着咖啡杯的手就远远没有那么幸运了。棕褐色的滚烫液体被急促地甩出，浇湿了咖啡杯和他的半个手背，一下子就把他的皮肤烫红了，“我这么大个人你没有看到吗？”  
  
“真对不起！”男孩一边热心地凑上前来，一边翻找着身上的口袋，像是在寻找纸巾，“刚才你被树挡住了——你没事吧？”  
  
“没事。”托尼啧声道，那语气比他预想中的要严厉上许多，“但你不能在这里玩滑板。这是被禁止的。”  
  
“诶，为什么？”对方停止了掏口袋的动作。反正即使他能从他汗湿的裤兜里掏出个限量版真丝手绢，托尼也敬谢不敏，“这里是公共广场啊。”  
  
“……”托尼这才仔细研究起眼前的不速之客来。对方瘦瘦小小，个子才刚窜到托尼的鼻尖，整体看上去却肌肉匀称，灵活而敏捷。一头金灿灿的短发被汗水和夏风设计成凌乱的造型，四处支棱着，像凤梨上的新鲜叶子。他刘海下面是张年轻气盛的小脸，在运动过后气喘吁吁地，双颊被太阳晒得发红。托尼又顺势审视了一眼他的上衣，嗯，海军蓝色短袖，印着学校的标志。真典型，还有点傻气。那上面写着库伯联盟学院。“现在不是了。”  
  
对方像观察动物园里的水獭一样盯他。托尼猜想他们之间可能存在某种交流障碍。  
  
“这块地现在属于史塔克工业总部了。”托尼朝马路对面自家大楼的方向扬扬下巴，“私人广场禁止滑板。”  
  
金发小子的眉头猛地一拧，“是吗？我怎么记得这里半年前才刚被市政改造结束？这上头还有公共艺术展品。它有历史纪念意义。我不认为你们能拿到这个广场的用地许可。这附近也没有任何标识表明这属于你们公司。”  
  
“是吗？”托尼不甘示弱地皱起眼睛，“是不是要我把地产证明贴到你的脸上，你才会乖乖走人？”  
  
“如果这个广场真的被收购了，那么我当然会离开。”小个子单脚一踩滑板板尾，让它翻腾出一个挑衅的回旋，板子底下的蓝底白星在托尼跟前咄咄逼人地闪过，“但既然现在你空口无凭，那我可就要继续在这玩了。不送。咖啡的事情抱歉，你给我个转账账号，我请你一杯。”  
  
托尼心想自己堂堂一个企业CEO，天才亿万富翁，还用得着你请我咖啡？但转念一想，这愣头青看着不像是认识自己的样子，耍他一顿倒也不错。“何必那么周折，既然你这么爽快，那麻烦一杯玛丽安妮咖啡店的黑眼咖啡，送到我们公司前台，给托尼。”  
  
“托尼谁？”男孩飞快地转着眼珠，竟然真的把他的玩笑听进去了。  
  
“托尼我。你还惦记上我的全名了还是怎么的？”托尼翻了个白眼，头也不回地扬长而去。  
  
他进了大楼就直接拐进二楼员工会议室，站在能一眼看尽大堂的落地玻璃前，给前台的蒂娜打了个电话，让她把通话状态的手机在桌子上放着。他心不在焉地刷了会儿手机新闻，七八分钟后，果不其然，金发男孩径直闯了进来，一条擦汗的毛巾挂在后脑勺下边，宽大的短款运动裤走起来能扇风，一边手臂夹着他的滑板，另一边稳稳地托着杯咖啡。  
  
“嗨！”他热情的招呼声从托尼的手机听筒里咕嘟咕嘟冒出来，“你好，我想找你们这里的一个员工，名字叫托尼。这是给他带的咖啡。”  
  
“托尼谁？”蒂娜的声音甜甜的，明知故问。  
  
“不知道……”男孩局促起来，干脆把纸杯往柜台上一撂，歪着身子单手比划起来，“他这么高，”手掌往自己头上几寸晃了晃，“深色短卷发，留着小胡子， 穿白衬衫西服裤。不戴眼镜。”  
  
“这可说不准呀，先生，”蒂娜胡乱在电脑上敲打着，托尼看不见她的屏幕，但他猜那上面肯定不是史塔克工业的员工名单，“是技术部的托尼·艾德斯克，市场部的托尼·麦克因思，安保队的托尼·伊夫，还是执行总裁托尼·史塔克？”  
  
“这么多呀？”那孩子的声音拔高了好几度，托尼听得直乐，“那个，可不可以让我看一下照片呢？”  
  
蒂娜继续装作一副软甜模样，“这可是员工资料，怎么能随便给你看呢。要是你没什么事的话，我可就要请你离开啦。”  
  
“不是，你等等，”金发小子慌了，托尼只见他左顾右盼的，不知道在忙些什么。终于，他从柜台另一头扯出一张宣传单，翻到空白的背面涂涂画画起来，三下五除二就画好了，可惜谅是托尼又伸脖子又挤眼睛的，也看不清楚那上面究竟是什么。“喏，”他把纸递给蒂娜，“是这个托尼。”  
  
蒂娜一看到画就扑哧地笑了。小叛徒！托尼咬牙切齿，恨不得扣她奖金。  
  
“这个托尼呀，”蒂娜看看画，又看看呆呆的金发小子，“你追他啊？”  
  
扣奖金！托尼无声控诉。当初就不应该答应他表舅的老友的妹妹的请求，把她的女儿、这个戏多的关系户招惹进来。  
  
“怎么可能呢！”金发小子倒是理直气壮，“你把咖啡给他，他就知道了。谢谢你，女士。祝你有美好的一天！”  
  
他说完就想溜走。“你留个名字吧，”蒂娜叫住他，“我给托尼留个纸条。”  
  
“史蒂夫，”那小子，现在叫史蒂夫了，一边大步朝门口走去，一边扭过头来回答，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
正门的玻璃幕墙外是夏日晌午的猛烈阳光，史蒂夫的浅色脑袋一头扎进那过曝的街景里，嗖地就没影了。托尼自觉没趣地挂掉电话，回到顶楼办公室，结果咖啡竟然到得比他还快，乖乖地藏在桌面绿植的叶子底下，还压着一张背面朝上的公司传单。托尼抽出来一看，果然是他本人，灵动的眉眼和风中飞扬的发梢跃然纸上。那画里细节不多，不过就是潦草的脸部线条，寥寥数笔勾画的发型，还有简洁的五官。是他眼睛的形状、鼻梁旁轮廓准确的阴影、和独特的胡子造型出卖了他。最下面是蒂娜的小字：史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
托尼一边不耐烦地啧舌一边笑，把传单折成纸飞机，放飞到走廊里去了。明天早晨之前，清洁工会让它消失的。他打了个响指让他的智能办公系统，FRIDAY，帮他关上门，接着转头就给秘书佩珀·波茨打了电话：  
  
“小佩，公司门口马路对面的那个广场，难道不是我们的地吗？”  
  
**▷A-Side**  
  
有一说一，让史蒂夫整天心不在焉的可不是史塔克。史蒂夫可忙了，他期中作品还没画完，可怜兮兮地躺在电脑里积数据灰尘；理论课的论文遇到瓶颈，几天过去了一个字也没挤出来；楼下和他交好的流浪猫最近被别的热心人勾搭上了，用高级罐头轻松胜过了干粮零食，从史蒂夫这儿夺走了它的芳心；还有混世魔王巴恩斯，昨天搞上了不知从哪儿钓来的热辣小妞，在他们合租公寓的浴室里以及史蒂夫的视网膜上留下了不可消除的惨烈印记。史蒂夫从一早起床就开始晃神，以至于连飞跃大台阶这么简单的动作，都能让他罕见地不慎踩空，扭伤了脚踝。  
  
不是史塔克的问题。史蒂夫有自己的糟糕生活需要操心。可是史塔克不回复他好不容易鼓足勇气在Instagram上发过去的私信，甚至不给史蒂夫的新照片点赞！这就有点说不过去了吧。  
  
他坐在床头啃着外卖披萨，有点灰心又有点不甘，对着自己软绵绵的脚踝发了半天呆，这才想起来发了条新状态，马上就引来了几个眼熟的账号来询问他的伤势。他一边回复一边继续生闷气：见鬼的作业，见鬼的论文和猫咪，巴奇·巴恩斯也很讨厌。有新消息提醒！点开，不是史塔克；有新的赞！点开，也不是史塔克。见鬼的史塔克和他的破手机。  
  
拇指在屏幕上划来划去，他就这样把能点的图标都点了一遍。屋子里冷清得像刚被偷过。巴奇回去学校打工了，而史蒂夫只能请假在家，像个货真价实的社恐似的歪倒在电脑、书本和被子围成的小窝里，目光牢牢地、兴趣缺缺地黏在手机屏幕上，恨不得在上面盯出一个目光躲闪的史塔克来，和几个小时前的那个一模一样，与他目光交错只一瞬间，就像被雪球打中鼻尖一样唰地别过脸去，眉头皱得死紧。这算什么呀。  
  
手机忽然铃声大作，吓得神游的史蒂夫错手挂掉了电话，回过神来再看来电信息，只能暗叫一声不好，赶忙给对方回拨过去。电话那头，他的发小，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，果然从电流声中就心灵感应到了他的反常，“你又怎么了？”  
  
“手机没拿稳嘛，”他试图含混不清地糊弄过去，“出什么事了吗？”  
  
“你在家不？”娜塔莎的声调像唱歌似的扬起，甚至还有点甜。完了，史蒂夫忍不住闭上眼睛腹诽，这绝对有问题。  
  
“在啊，我能去哪……”他恨铁不成钢地仇视自己的脚腕，“你要过来么？过来的话帮我带点汽水。”  
  
娜塔莎深深叹气，“总喝可乐，胖不死你。有人托我转交东西给你，十分钟之后给我开个门。”  
  
“怎么神神秘秘的。谁啊？”  
  
“还能有谁，你的地下情人呗。”  
  
史蒂夫被吓得整个上半身飞离靠枕，像浅滩上一尾傻乎乎的弹涂鱼。  
  
“史塔克才不是我的地下情人！”  
  
“我说是史塔克了吗？”娜塔莎冷笑，“呵呵，真有意思。”  
  
\---  
  
“你俩怎么回事？”  
  
“什么也没有。”  
  
“史蒂夫，我们认识了也有快二十年了，你这样隐瞒我，我会很伤心的。”  
  
“小娜，我们认识了也快有二十年了，你跟我演这出，你要不要脸？”  
  
“我是真的关心你。你今天怎么这么别扭啊，他是不是睡了你然后翻脸不认人了？杀千刀的史塔克，连大学生都敢玩——”  
  
“没有的事！”史蒂夫把披萨边往盒子里一扔，“我和他不熟。”  
  
娜塔莎嫌弃地看了一眼盒子里七零八落的披萨，一边皱鼻子一边在里头挑挑拣拣，试图找到一角没有橄榄的，“那他给你送急救箱干什么？你看看那里头，又是电冰袋又是固定器的，总不能是他有钱花不出去，往你这儿献爱心吧？他在大街上莫名其妙把我拦下来，我以为有人要抢我，差点还打他了呢。你是没看见他扭扭捏捏那蠢样，想问你的情况又说不出口，一边皱眉一边装大爷。你得为我被他浪费掉的十分钟宝贵人生负责，史蒂夫，可别以为你今天可以蒙混过关，一句交待都不给我。”  
  
史蒂夫的气势一下子就偃旗息鼓了，“别问了。不想说了。”  
  
“唔，”娜塔莎好不容易挑到了肉最多的那块披萨，把上面的橄榄赶回盒子里。史蒂夫的余光瞟到她的动作，仿佛感到连对方的指甲盖儿都在揶揄他。  
  
“我听巴奇说，上周有一天你竟然一宿没回家，第二天早上才灰溜溜地冒头，打工迟到差点被辞退。”  
  
“我和他说了，那是我去地铁站的路上遇到街头斗殴，忙着送人去医院，还被叫去警局做笔录了。”  
  
“那可真是不幸啊，我的小史蒂夫。我听说了之后，特别发愁，怕你的证词对别人不利，日后惹上什么麻烦，所以特意去问了我爸——你猜他说什么？他说下城那一片区难得一整个晚上都没有治安案件。”  
  
“罗曼诺夫警长怎么连这都管啊……”史蒂夫蜂鸣似地小声哼唧，肩膀随着娜塔莎说话的每个停顿一点一点地垮了下去，“那也不能说明什么。”  
  
“你上次和史塔克见面还剑拔弩张，今天反而两个人都吞吞吐吐的，哼，欲盖弥彰。大概只有巴奇那种傻子才能当做没事发生过。他连你喜欢史塔克都不知道！已经四个月了！天啊，真是没用。”娜塔莎把披萨吞完了，终于有空把她的金睛火眼移驾到史蒂夫脸上，颇为玩味地盯着他瞧，惹得史蒂夫一阵寒噤，“跟我说实话。”  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊，你好烦，”史蒂夫干脆躺下了，把脚杵到娜塔莎的大腿上，想要把她挤下床，“我和他之间要是真有什么，他至于跟做贼一样躲着我吗？”  
  
娜塔莎巍然不动，反而逆着史蒂夫的推挤，凑得更近了，警长的女儿体质可不一般，“所以你这单恋算是一场空了？”  
  
“算了。托尼好像不想要我。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩膀，把脸埋进枕头里，“我又能怎么办。”  
  
**▷B-Side**  
  
“我的天，你快看那边！”  
  
一个女孩的尖叫冲进他的耳朵里。托尼恹恹地往那儿一瞥，两位亚洲模样的女学生正朝着广场上的大台阶指指点点。唉，又疯了两个。他视线拐了个弯儿，直指大台阶，果然罗杰斯和他的小团伙正在不要脸地炫技：轮到那个黑人小子起跳了，他笑呵呵地快速倒滑到台阶边沿，一个纯熟的踢翻板，顺势转体180度回到正面，大幅度地飞下整个大台阶，下落之际还不忘给自己加了个俯冲抓板的小花样。三三两两的围观人群鼓起掌来，那两个亚洲姑娘也跟着一阵惊叹，掏出手机摄像就位，盼着下一轮的表演——一个托尼没见过的红发女孩冒了出来，抱着一张全黑的滑板，认真地研究起了地形。  
  
“切，”他撇撇嘴，不知道说给谁听。来看史蒂夫小队滑板的人越来越多了，有时候，赶上晚饭前的黄金时段，偶尔从办公室往下一看甚至还有黑压压的一票观众给他们加油鼓劲。史蒂夫个子虽小，但是技术最好，动作不如黑人小哥那么花，但是功力更扎实，连脚下不稳时候都很少，加之也许是体重不高，姿势尤其轻巧，腾空的那一瞬间真的就像原地起飞。除了这两个，还有一个下垂眼的黑发男生，固定造型是一件紧身背心一条水洗牛仔裤，不仅身材好得打紧，附赠一条浓墨重彩的大花臂，最要命的是自带粉丝特效，玩疯了的时候特喜欢摆个洋洋得意的落地动作，周围马上就有孩子捧场喝彩：“巴奇！巴奇！”托尼就是这么被迫知道他的名字的。  
  
这下好了，又多出来一个红发美女，往后围观的人数恐怕又要暴涨了。史塔克公司的员工俨然分成了两派，一派对这家门口的免费表演乐此不疲，休息时间搞不好还会偷闲去广场边上吃零食看戏；另一派则像托尼一样对太多的年轻朝气和潮湿的喧闹过敏，要是不巧在下班时间碰上了，大多是苦恼地挠挠耳朵，快步逃离现场。  
  
此时此刻的托尼，正犹豫在是该稍微绕几步路，避开人群从广场的另一头回公司，还是旁若无人地径直穿过大台阶。最终，他的不服输占了上风：凭什么呀？他对自己不符合角色设定的那半秒犹疑大翻白眼，昂首挺胸地就大步跨过去，正好挡住了红发姑娘的道。围观群众们自动给滑板小队让出了一大块空间，只有托尼目不斜视地横插进去，于是所有人现在都在看着他了。可史塔克是什么人呀，他可是戴着主角光环出生的男孩。他在忽然降临的沉默中，走过了面无表情的红发妞，假装没在瞟他的黑人小哥，沉浸在手机里、完全没有注意到他的存在的棕发摇滚男巴奇，然后是一脸无辜地盯着他的史蒂夫。  
  
他刚一踏出包围圈，烦人的吵闹声就像被按了播放键一样哗啦啦地从他身后扑过来，以至于他差点忽视了夹杂在其中，几句清脆的“托尼，托尼！托尼？”  
  
“干嘛？”他终于屈尊停下脚步，没好气地问。  
  
史蒂夫果然跟上来了，“这真的让你这么困扰吗？”  
  
“完全不知道你在说啥，”托尼吸了吸鼻子说。  
  
“我们也只是偶尔出现，”史蒂夫不慌不忙地解释，“我也觉得这样打扰你们不好，但是实在是没有别的地方可以去了。别的公园广场，要么就是太远，要么场地不好。滑板练习场又太拥挤。我们几个都在附近上学，所以才在这儿碰头。自从你们公司搬过来之后，我们就避开上下班时间了。曼哈顿的地就这么多，既然我们想要一起分享这个角落，为什么不能和平共处呢？”  
  
托尼简直都要无语了，完全没准备好接收如此五十年代的鸡汤发言，“好吧，小子，我这么和你说：你瞧，我也不是什么不通情达理的人，你踩你的小滑板，我买我的小咖啡，互不干涉就像不同时间坐标的两个粒子，对吧？但这话可是你说的：这是个公共广场。你堵住了我和我公司大门之间的三维最短直线距离，那么我从你们的美国达人秀曼哈顿分部中间穿过去，也是我的权利，不是吗？”  
  
“你本来就可以从我们中间穿过去呀！”史蒂夫大惑不解地睁着眼睛，“我只是说……我们想和你们搞好关系？下次我们可以……试着打个招呼？对彼此友好地微笑？”  
  
“……”托尼忍住了一声非常自降身价的“呃”。“……你猜怎么着，我改主意了，我还是把这块地买下来吧。”  
  
“哟，”史蒂夫不怒反笑，“所以上次你说的‘地产证明’，其实还不存在吧？”  
  
托尼不愿意吃瘪，只好换上了他在酒会应酬中才会使用的“我很忙又太聪明和你讲话纯属浪费时间”脸，和史蒂夫大眼瞪小眼三秒，单方面确认了对方已经收到了自己的电波讥讽，才头也不回地退场了。  
  
他一直觉得公司缺一个像样的员工餐厅来着——可以提供全球菜肴而不是美式自助餐的那种。来两个桌球台也不错，如果有个屋顶泳池就更是锦上添花了，最好还有个人造沙滩，造福下属里那群天天忙着改代码修模型，因为缺少休假时的美妙日晒而变得苍白的年轻男女。他这么想着，琢磨着建筑尺寸问题。要是史蒂夫和他的朋友这么难办的话，大不了给他们单独隔一个室内滑板练习场，真是仁至义尽了。他这么想着，狠狠表扬了自己的深谋远虑识大体，回到顶楼办公室又给佩珀打了个电话：  
  
“嘿，小佩，我亲爱的橘子果酱小松饼，扩建公司的预算还有吗？”  
  
**TBC**


End file.
